otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Ито Сидзука
— японская сэйю. Родилась 5 декабря 1980 года в Токио, Япония. Работает в компании Ken Production. Группа крови 0. Дебютировала в 2002 году. Помимо озвучивания ролей в аниме и компьютерных играх она также участвует в дублировании кинофильмов и выступает в качестве певицы. Вместе с Набатамэ Хитоми они составляют дуэт (сэйю юнит) «Nabatame Hitomi to Itō Sizuka». Коллеги и почитатели называют её по-разному. Наиболее частые обращения — «Сидзука-сама» (静様) и «(Сидзука-) годзэн» (（静）御前, годзэн — уважительная форма местоимения 2-го лица, что-то вроде «Ваше превосходительство»). Некоторые коллеги используют и другие обращения, например, «Сидзука-сан», «Сидзука-тян», «Си:-тян». Их дуэт с Набатамэ часто, на основе имён участниц, называют просто «Хитосидзуку», что можно перевести, как «одна капля». Любит алкоголь, вплоть до того, что это находит отражение в аниме (см. «To aru majutsu no Index-tan», бонусную серию к аниме «To aru majutsu no Index»; см. также название её блога в разделе ссылок). Среди других увлечений: ныряние с аквалангом (дайвинг), компьютерные игры, просмотр аниме, рыбалка. Её любимая игра — серия Final Fantasy, особенно Final Fantasy XI. Также она большая любительница рестлинга, в особенности — японской федерации рестлинга Pro Wrestling Noah и её основателя Мисавы Мицухару. Она даже заявляла, что, если бы ей довелось в следующей жизни родиться мужчиной, она стала бы рестлером. В семье, помимо неё, есть также старшие брат и сестра. Роли Роли в аниме ;2003 * BASToF Lemon — Тиэль * GetBackers — школьница * Kaleido Star — Мэгги * Shingetsutan Tsukihime — Акиха Тоно * Texhnolyze — Ран ;2004 * Aqua Kids — Сурэа * Koi Kaze — Вакаба Андзай * Maria-sama ga Miteru — Рэй Хасэкура ;2005 * Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ — Хикари Тамару * Gakuen Alice — Тануки * Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG — полицейский * Glass Mask — Нориэ Отобэ * Gokujou Seitokai — Миура * Ichigo Mashimaro — Кэйко Яно * Mahoraba — президент клуба * Mahou Sensei Negima — Миса Какидзаки * Моя богиня! — девочка * SoltyRei — Сильвия Бан * Starship Operators — Синон Кодзуки * To Heart 2 — Тамаки Косака * Tsubasa Chronicle — Чун Янг * Victorian Romance Emma — служанка * Konjiki no Gash Bell!! — Элизабет, Чита * Zoids: Genesis — Котона Элеганс ;2006 * .hack//Roots — Сабуро * Animal Yokocho — Ако-сэнсэй; Яёй-кун * Asatte no Houkou — Сёко Ногами * D.Gray-man — Ленали Ли * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star — капитан Идзумида, Окай-сэнсэй * Happiness! — Сая Камидзё * Jigoku Shōjo — Норико Хаяси * MÄR — Лиллис * Negima!? — Миса Какидзаки * Pumpkin Scissors — Элис Л. Мэлвин * Shakugan no Shana — Вильгельмина Кармель * Tonagura! — Миу Сэридзава * Tsubasa Chronicle — Чун Янг * Клинок ведьм — Сиори Цудзуки * xxxHolic — Химавари Куноги * Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na — Рислит Ноэль/Фиакка ;2007 * Baccano! — девочка в форме, Рэйчел * Buzzer Beater — Ио * D.C. II: Da Capo — Маюки Косака * Darker than Black — Элис Вонг * El Cazador de la Bruja — Нади * Getsumen Toheiki Mina — Суирэн Косю * Hayate no Gotoku — Хинагику Кацура * Kaze no Stigma — Нанасэ Кудо * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS — Сярио Финино, Отто, Дид * Nagasarete Airantou — Тикагэ * Rental Magica — Манами Куроха * Shakugan no Shana II — Вильгельмина Кармель * Sketchbook ~full color's~ — Хаа-сан * Sky Girls — Эйка Итидзё * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann — Бута, Дэрри * Wangan Midnight — девочка ;2008 * D.C. II: Da Capo SS — Маюки Косака * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de — Куондзи Синра * To Aru Majutsu no Index — Каори Кандзаки * Wagaya no Oinari-sama. — Момидзи Миябэ * ×××HOLiC — Химавари Куноги * Yatterman — Яттерман 2/Ай-тян 2 * Blassreiter — Аманда Вернер ;2009 * -Saki- — Хиса Такэи * Tayutama -Kiss on my Deity- — Мифую Кисараги * Basquash! — Сэра D. Миранда * Hatsukoi Limited — Кэй Эномото * Maria-sama ga Miteru — Рэй Хасэкура * Hayate no Gotoku!! 2 — Хинагику Кацура ;2010 * Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi — Рёко Оками * Dance in the Vampire Bund — Нанами Синономэ * Amagami SS — Харука Мориcима ;2012 * Jormungand — Kоко Хекматьяр * Fairy Tail — Флер Корона * One Piece — Лили Энстомак Ссылки * Профиль актрисы на сайте Ken Production * 静◇呑んだくれ日記 Блог Ито